


Porn, But With Feelings

by Allofdaships



Series: The Adventures Of Skeptics And Believers [3]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Couple masturbation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, PWP with Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ryan is stressed, Ryan is very small, Ryan needs rest, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shane has big hands, Shane smells nice apparently, Shane's hoodie's breakout role, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Ryan needs to just relax for once in his life and let Shane take care of him.He does.





	Porn, But With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> PWP with fluff tbh

If there was one thing Ryan rarely felt, it was safe. The ghost shit didn't help anything either, and the anxiety in his body was overwhelming all the time nowadays. He was constantly on edge and jumped at any small noise, which, although it looked adorable from a distance, made him feel foolish, and that didn't help his self-consciousness. But there was one place, just one, that made Ryan feel like no ghost, demon, serial killer or psychopath could touch him.  
That place was in Shane's arms.  
When they were in bed, whether just lying together in a deep sleep or slowly fucking for hours on end, Shane always had him in his arms. Whenever Ryan had that anxious look in his beautiful oak eyes, Shane knew they needed to rest.  
It had been one of those days.   
Ryan slammed the front door, stress radiating off his shaking frame. He let out a load groan, hiccuping as tears started forming in his eyes. He bit his lip, wiping his eyes with Shane's old hoodie he had stolen.   
The smell of Shane's hoodie had a calming effect on Ryan. It was the mixture of coffee, dark chocolate, and ink that was so Shane, and it soothed Ryan to no end. Shakily, Ryan walked into their room, collapsing on the bed and rolling over onto Shane's side, the familiar smell still calming his erratic thoughts like a drug that he was completely hooked on. Ryan closed his wet eyes, hugging himself closer in a desperate attempt to feel the same comfort that Shane gave him every night.   
-it gets dirty from now on guys get the holy water-  
Gently, Ryan ran a hand down his torso, covering every little part that Shane loved to pay attention to, breathing faster and whimpering quietly.   
"Sh-Shane~" he whispered, drifting his hand down his pelvis and into his skinny jeans. Slowly, mocking the way Shane teased him, Ryan wrapped a hand around his half-hard dick, groaning quietly and arching his back gently. The feeling was intense, a welcomed wave of pleasure after a day that Ryan wouldn't like to relive anytime soon. Ryan buried his head in Shane's hoodie as he shoved his jeans down, moving his hand slightly faster.   
"Ah, ah, Shane~ M-more!" Ryan pleaded to himself, moving his hips in time with his hand, gasping and moaning. Shane knew full well how sensitive Ryan was, and this was no exception, as he lived to overstimulate Ryan until he was crying.   
Ryan let out a loud sob, breathing heavily into Shane's hoodie. The feeling was so heavy and intense, wrecking Ryan's body with just a few flicks of his wrist. Ryan sat up against the headboard, spreading his legs and kicking his jeans off the bed. He lifted his hips, gasping and moaning.   
Shane, however, was enjoying a show as he looked through the bedroom door, biting his lip and softly palming himself, growling quietly, his eyes firmly planted on his boyfriend as he pleasured himself with his hoodie. The sight was so perfect: Ryan laid out on the bed, face buried in Shane's hoodie and allowing the most delicate noises leave himself, gasps and moans and sighs that screamed Ryan with every fluctuating note.   
Shane's patience was wearing thin, but luckily he saw Ryan's body tense up, a sign he was ready to cum.   
"H-holy shit, Shane! I-I'm fucking close! Please!" Ryan cried, tears in his eyes. He felt so fucking good and safe, like nothing would touch him as he let himself go. His hips lifted off the bed suddenly, his body tense and mouth open, and let out a loud cry as he nearly came, moaning in small pieces, a complete mess that was so beautiful. He was so close to the edge, and Shane knew, and he needed to come with him. He opened the door and strutted over, being met by a slightly shocked but extremely relieved.   
"You're so fucking beautiful." Shane groaned, connecting their lips and climbing over Ryan, taking both their dicks in his large hand. Ryan gasped, clinging onto him. They were both so close to cumming, and Ryan's cries into his ear wasn't helping Shane stay focused. He moved his hand quickly, using his free hand to grab Ryan's thigh. The feeling was so strong, and Ryan was falling apart, gripping onto him and screaming in pleasure.   
"Y-Yes! Fuck Sh-Shane, please! F-faster!" he wept, burying his head in Shane's neck and coughing loudly, screaming and groaning as the pleasure slapped him in the face.   
"A-are you g-gonna cum?" Shane sarcastically groaned, his hand speeding up. Ryan nodded frantically, tears falling down his face onto Shane's t-shirt.   
Shane tugged him closer, kissing him harshly. Ryan gripped his hair harshly and pulled away, throwing his head back and screaming Shane's name as he came onto Shane's hoodie and chest. Shane gave them both a harsh tug up and down and bit Ryan's shoulder as he cried out, cumming onto both of their chests.   
Shane pulled away and snapped his eyes open, admiring Ryan's afterglow.   
There was something about the way Ryan looked when he came down from an orgasm. He was so relaxed and content, his head against Shane's chest and eyes squeezed closed. He was letting out moans and sighs, gently loosening his iron grip on Shane's hair.   
"You're so beautiful, baby. My god, you're like a dream! I love you so much." Shane whispered into his ear, holding him close.  
"I love you so much too. You make me feel so goddamn safe, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Ryan replied, smiling up at Shane. He gasped as Shane let them both go. Shane knelt up and kissed Ryan again, running his hands up his chest, under the now dirty hoodie. Ryan laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck, kissing his neck softly. Shane shivered, laying Ryan down and rolling over so Ryan was lying on top of him. Ryan laughed, laying his head on Shane's chest.   
"Do you feel okay?" Shane asked.  
Ryan didn't look at him. He didn't have to.  
"You're here, so I'm going to be okay."


End file.
